


Chocolate Hearts

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra says that the human heart does not exist. Grimmjow says it does, and it's delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hearts

"You say you don't believe in the heart, right Ulqui-chan?"

"Yes Grimmjow, I don't believe in the heart. It is just something imagined by human scum."

"Well they do exist and they taste good."

"What?"

"Come over here and I'll show you what I mean." Confused, Ulquiorra walked over to where Grimmjow was sprawled out on the couch. "C'mon. Sit." He said, patting his lap. Swallowing his pride, Ulquiorra did so. It wasn't that he didn't like contact with the Sexta. It's just he didn't like it in public. That was entirely understandable.

With a smirk, Grimmjow wrapped one arm around the Cuatro's waist, kissing him on the cheek. "Alright Ulqui, close your eyes, and open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

With a sigh, he did. He heard Grimmjow tearing a wrapper open. Then, he felt something enter his mouth. Instinctively, he closed his mouth. His tastebuds were invaded by an extremely sweet flavor. And dare he say it? He actually believed he liked it. "What is this?"

"It's a heart. A chocolate heart." Grimmjow said with a grin, holding up the package. Ulquiorra only smiled a faint bit, before kissing Grimmjow on the lips.


End file.
